


Zostań

by Rzan



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Miniaturka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: — Ty idioto — warczał pod nosem Ian, wydreptując ścieżkę przed salą operacyjną.





	Zostań

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



> Dla Ami, bo dzielnie dopinguje i każe mi pisać, a tłumaczyć później ;) No i dla siebie, bo wsiąkłam w ten fandom i przeszukałam cały internet o nich.
> 
> Betowała @Acrimonia

Obserwuje go, gdy wychodzi spod prysznica z białym ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół bioder. Kontrast kolorów puchowego materiału i oliwkowej skóry mężczyzny oraz krople wody, które spływają wzdłuż jego pleców, powodują, że ponownie może poczuć te mięśnie i dotyk na swoim ciele. Patrzy, jak nachyla się do plecaka, by wyciągnąć czarną koszulkę i prostuje się, kierując ponownie w stronę łazienki.

— Zostań — mówi, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

Ian nie zatrzymuje się, ale i tak odpowiada:

— Nie mogę, rano muszę być w Kolorado.

Don milczy, wpatrując się w sufit. Po chwili przenosi wzrok na bagaż mężczyzny oraz na stolik, gdzie odłożyli odznaki, bronie i telefony. Eppes nie powiedział Edgertonowi, że swój wyłączył od razu, gdy przekroczyli próg jego mieszkania. Świat się nie zawali, gdy przez jedną noc będzie nieosiągalny; poradzą sobie bez niego.

Kiedy Ian wraca do pokoju i obchodzi łóżko, by odebrać swoje rzeczy, Don wyciąga ramię i przytula swojego kochanka. Krzywi się, czując lekki ból w biodrach, który jest powodowany tym ruchem, ale nie rozluźnia chwytu. Siłą przyciąga go tak, że mężczyzna upada na niego. Don wypuszcza zduszony jęk, ale momentalnie oplata go nogami i ramionami, starając się jak najbardziej zmniejszyć dystans pomiędzy ich ciałami.

— Zostań — szepcze, nie patrząc na niego. — Na zawsze — dodaje ciszej, muskając go koniuszkiem nosa oraz ustami po szczęce.

Nie chce widzieć tego, co wyraża teraz twarz mężczyzny.

Przez chwilę obaj milczą. W powietrzu słychać tylko stłumione westchnięcia, które wydaje Don, wijąc się pod Ianem i próbując odwrócić ich pozycje. Gdy mu się to w końcu udaje i siada na biodrach kochanka, znajduje odwagę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Widzi, jak jego dłoń unosi się, więc sam schyla swoją twarzy, by poczuć na policzku jej ciepło. Spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek wpatruje się w niego, odsłaniając i przekazując w ten sposób wszystko, czego jeszcze nie może powiedzieć słowami.

— Zostanę.

 

* * *

 

Podstawowy błąd, który powinien przewidzieć nawet świeżak: jeżeli przed domem widzisz cztery motocykle, to istnieje spore prawdopodobieństwo, że napastników też będzie czterech.

— Ty idioto — warczał pod nosem Ian, wydreptując ścieżkę przed salą operacyjną.

Alan i Charlie siedzieli w ciszy na krzesłach. Byli zbyt drażliwi i nerwowi, i wiedzieli, że wystarczy drobnostka, a skoczą sobie do gardeł.

Ian powinien leżeć w pokoju zabiegowym po oddaniu sporej ilości krwi, ale adrenalina w jego żyłach nie pozwalała mu ustać w jednym miejscu.

— No idiota! — sapnął głośniej, przeczesując dłonią włosy.

Nagle usłyszeli otwierające się drzwi od sali operacyjnej.

Zamarli.

  


 Nie mówili nic, kiedy Ian wychodził ze szpitala ze stoickim wyrazem twarzy.

I nie mówili, kiedy w ciągu kolejnego tygodnia wybierał najbardziej mordercze misje.

Nie mówili, kiedy po miesiącu jedna z nich okazała się samobójcza.

  


Parę miesięcy później Charlie, opróżniając mieszkanie Dona, znalazł pewne zdjęcie.

_Mówili, że obraz zawsze jest wart więcej niż milion słów._


End file.
